Deadly Obsession
by Mireille DeMaupassant
Summary: Short fic about what happens when obsessions go too far. Rated mostly for language and sexuality. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Do you really thinks it necessary for me to type over and over again how I don't own any of the characters but wish I did? I didn't think so either….

Deadly Obsession 

I sit at my bedroom window, gazing into your bedroom, waiting for you to come through the door. It's been almost a week since I've seen you. Oh how I long to look at your beautiful face, to see your white blonde hair shine in the twilight and imagine running my fingers through it. I sigh. Finally, I see the doorknob twist and the door swing open. A smile springs to my face as you walk into the bedroom and throw your bag onto the floor.

But you are not alone.

No, he is with you, again. That Potter boy. He saunters over to you and wraps his arms around your waist. Then he presses his lips against yours. You smile. I scowl. He whispers something to you. Whatever it was makes your smile broaden and, before long, your lips are connected again. This time, they don't separate. You wrap your arms around his neck and let his tongue slide into your mouth. A burning anger begins to grow in my chest. That should be me you're kissing, not him. He doesn't deserve you.

I want to shout this to you but I know you could not hear me where you are now, locked in the arms of the one you…_No,_ I tell myself, _you don't love him. You love me. You just haven't realized it, yet._

My heartbeat quickens. You've moved onto the bed. I've seen this before, last night and the night before that. Always, you let him get just far enough for him to get hot and bothered and then you stop him. Why? Because you're a tease. My tease. And exactly the same is going to happen tonight. He pushes you back, on the bed, and lies on top of you, kissing and sucking on every inch of your neck. Then, he stops and begins to peel off the white tee shirt you have on. I draw a deep breath as I struggle to remain in control. _No, _I think to myself, _I am not going to enjoy this._ You're going to stop soon, anyway.

He is kissing your, now bare, abdomen. A look of complete ecstasy comes to your face as his lips begin to descend your body. Any second now, you're going to realize he is going further than you want him to. Any second now…

But you don't stop him. He continues all the way down to the top of your pants. Then he stops. I see him raise his head to say something to you. You nod in response. Could it be…? No. Suddenly, he gets off the bed and, standing at its foot, begins to undress. You watch him with a smile on your face. I try to force myself to turn away, knowing what will happen if I don't, but I can't. _Look away, Blaise,_ I think to myself,_ do it now before she…_

_Blaise?_

Too late. She's awake. I begin to feel the all too familiar tingling in my lower regions. My hands begin to twitch. "No Cecil," I say, "you're not going to do this to me."

_Oh come on, Blaise, you know you want to. Just let me out. You don't even have to touch me._

I look down at the growing bulge in my pants and chuckle. "What do you think you're playing at, Cecil? I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work. Not this time." I look back up at you. He's on top of you again, lying in between your legs.

_Blaaaaaise. I know you like what you see. Why don't you just let yourself enjoy it?_

My head begins to become filled with thoughts of you and me. It's her. She's doing this; filling my head with these thoughts. "No," I say again. But it's too late, I'm already starting to give in. My hand is already beginning to slide from my thigh. "No."

_You must be talking to yourself, Blaise, because you seem to be having trouble controlling yourself…not me._

"No," I say, ignoring her comments, "I won't do it. I won't give…" My words dissolve into a deep moan as my hand makes contact with my groin.

_Yes. Touch me. Fuel me._

My eyes glance to your bedroom once more. I quickly realize that this is a mistake. He is still on top of you, rocking his hips against yours. The look on your face is one of sheer indulgence. Your eyes are shut tight and you are biting your lip, suppressing a scream.

As if it has a mind of its own, my hand undoes the fastenings of my pants and pulls her out. I begin to stroke her, slowly.

_Oh, yes, Blaise._

I think of the look on your face, of the scream you're holding back, and of how much I want to be to one to bring it out. My actions begin to pick up speed as the feelings of pleasure coursing through my body intensify.

_Oh, Blaise, say his name!_

"Draco," I moan softly. The taste of your name on my lips sends a shiver up my spine.

_Louder!_

"Oh, Draco," I shout, "God yes, Draco!" I toss my head back as I am thrown into my release. My hips thrust upwards, off the chair, as my juices flow out of me, onto the cerulean carpet below. Then, I am still.

-

I lie, now, on my bed, unable to sleep from the need to see you again. Thoughts of you from this afternoon are still swimming around in my head. I can feel her stirring again, in my pajama bottoms. "Not this time," I whisper.

I quickly get out of bed and leave my bedroom. My feet carry me down the stairs to the front door. I put my hand on the knob. Now what?

_I know you're running away from me, Blaise. You can't escape me._

"Shut up, Cecil!" I shove my feet into my trainers, wrench the door open, and hurry out into the balmy summer night.

_Give it up, Blaise, it's no use._

"I said shut up!" I tightly shut my eyes and put my hands over my ears as I walk down the empty sidewalk, trying hard not to hear her taunts. Suddenly, I collide with something and am knocked to the ground. When I look up, I see your silvery eyes looking down at me. My heart feels as if it has stopped cold in my chest.

"Oh, Blaise," you say. The sound of my name on your lips is like music to my ears. "I'm sorry, I must not have seen you."

"D-Don't be," I stutter, "It was my fault."

You hold your hand out to me. I take it. Your skin is so smooth and warm; it sends a pleasant chill down my spine. "So," you say as you pull me back up, "are you a night walker, too?"

I struggle to think of something witty to reply with. "Uh…yeah." _Brilliant, Blaise, bloody brilliant._ Despite the lack of intelligence in my comment, you smile. I smile back. "I don't live too far from here," I blurt out, stupidly, ruining the moment between us.

You chuckle lightly. "I know. You live across the street from me, right?"

I nod. "Do you…want to…come over for a cup of tea?"

You open your mouth as if to decline but then, you stop yourself. "Um, yeah," you say quietly, "that'd be nice."

We walk silently back to my house. "You can have a seat in the living room." I say when we get inside, "I'll go into the kitchen and make the tea."

"Alright," you say.

I leave you to go to the kitchen. While there, I find the kettle and hold it under the faucet. Then I turn the water on and wait for the kettle to fill.

_Ooh, Blaise. Look's like you've got company._

My hand slips and the kettle falls into the sink. I had forgotten about her. "Go away, Cecil," I say through clenched teeth. "I don't want you here." I listen closely for her reply.

Nothing.

I sigh and continue with making the tea.

"Hey Blaise," I hear you call from the living room, "do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," I call back. "It's the third door on the right, upstairs." I hear you leave the living room and head up the stairs. Not long afterward, I am struck with a sudden realization. I drop the teakettle and run up the stairs, to the bathroom. But it's too late. You've found them.

A white plastic cup lies on the tiled bathroom floor. Your name is on it, written in red permanent marker, and an unpleasantly familiar, almost clear, liquid is oozing out of it. Shit.

I quickly look from the cup to your face, which now displays a look of utter disgust. "Draco," I say, "I can explain."

"Is that what I think it is?" you ask, pointing to the fluid coming from the cup. Not knowing what to say, I don't say anything at all. Unfortunately, you take my silence as a yes to your question. "You're fucking sick!" you exclaim.

Before I can say anything to stop you, you turn around and begin to leave. _No, _I think, _this isn't right! I have to stop him!_ Doing the first thing that comes to my mind, I grab athe ceramic soap dish sitting on the edge of my sinkand throw it as hard as I can. My aim is dead on; there is a sickly thud as thesoap dishbounces off the back of your head. You fall to the floor, where you remain motionless.

-

_You really fucked up this time, Blaise._

"Shut…up…Cecil!"

She laughs.

_How are you going to get yourself out of this one?_

"I said shut the fuck up! I don't need this from you right now." I hear sounds of you stirring from my bed. I look over to where you are laying. Both of your hands are tied to the iron bars of my head board.

"Wha…" you mutter, softly. I walk from my desk to the side of my bed and kneel next to it. Then I put the knife in my hand down on the bedside table and gently stroke your face. You turn your head toward me. "Blaise," you say, confusedly, "what are you…what am I…how did I…"

"Shh," I say gently, "it's okay. You hit your head."

You try to move your hands but can't. "Why am I tied up?" You demand, finding your voice. "What did you do to me?"

The sudden change in your tone angers me. "I haven't done anything to you!" I snap back.

"Let me go!"

"No!" I shout. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "No," I say more calmly, "I can't. I can't let you leave. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you here, okay!"

_Ooh, real witty Blaise. That's sure to convince him to be your lover._

"Keep your mouth shut, Cecil!"

You look at me in confusion. "Who's Cecil? I don't see anyone else here."

Ignoring you, I begin to pace the length of my bedroom. I do this in silence for several minutes. Then, I begin to chuckle. I turn to you. "So much for tea then, eh?"

"What?" you ask me, still looking quite confused.

_Wonderful, Blaise. Now you're making stupid jokes. Can't you see that this is not the time for joking? You have the one thing you've—_

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"I haven't said anything!" you exclaim.

"No, not you," I reply, "Cecil."

"Who the bloody hell is this Cecil person!"

_You need to strike a bargain with him, Blaise._

"What in blazes are you going on about, Cecil?" I ask her.

_Sometimes your stupidity amazes me. What is it that you've been wanting from Draco all these years?_

I gasp in realization.

_Well it's here now, so strike a bargain with him. Give him what he wants for what you want._

Without another word to her, I turn back to you. "Okay," I say to you.

"Okay what?" you ask me.

"I'll let you go," I reply, "but only on one condition."

"What is it?" you inquire.

"You make love to me, right here, right now."

"What!" you exclaim. "You're psycho. What in God's name could possibly make you think I would want to-" But you stop yourself. Your lips slowly curl into a little smile. "Okay," you say softly. "I'll do it."

My jaw drops in surprise. I wasn't expecting that. "You…will?" I ask you.

You nod. "Yes," you say, "but you'll have to untie me." You raise an eyebrow. "I work best with my hands free…"

At your words, I practically jump to your side. I grab the knife from the bedside table and begin to cut the ropes off. When the last white cord falls to the floor, you sigh in relief and sit up, rubbing your wrists. Then, you look up at me. You raise a hand and motion me to come closer with your finger. I quickly move to the bed, taking a seat next to you. Without another word, you put your hand on my cheek and bring my face to yours.

Your lips are soft and moist as they press into mine. I moan in pleasure. Eager for more, I deepen the kiss and slide my tongue past your lips. A chill sweeps over my body as it connects with your own. You moan and bring your hands to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to you. I close my eyes and let myself become enveloped entirely by the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. Letting go of the knife, I wrap my arms around your waist and push you down so that I am laying on top of you. My lips leave yours and begin to travel down to your pale neck. "Oh, Draco," I moan against your smooth skin.

You moan in response. Your hand leaves the back of my neck and slides across my shoulder to somewhere next to our bodies. Seconds later I hear you grunt loudly and feel something pierce my side. My breath gets caught in my throat, mid exhale. I feel a warm liquid begin to run down my side, stain my shirt. Blood. My blood.

I lift my head and look at you in shock. I see fear in your eyes. "D-Draco…?" I manage to choke out. You say nothing. Your hands quickly go to my shoulders and before I know it, I am being pushed off of you. I fall to the floor, landing on my back. I see you jump off the bed and run to the phone sitting on my desktop.

"Hello? Harry?" I hear you say into the receiver. You sound shaken. "Oh, my God, Harry, please help me…"

What? Help? But you were doing just fine a moment ago.

Your voice begins to echo and the room starts to grow dark. _No,_ I think as I fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, _this wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to love me. You were supposed to…_

Author's note: Yay! I finally inserted the heavy thing! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just pay me no mind and get on to leaving me a review. Peaches!


End file.
